T-R-O-U-B-L-E
by Breea
Summary: **Complete** Ginny gets upset and ends up getting herself and Draco Malfoy in trouble...short story, fluffy...D/G


**T-R-O-U-B-L-E**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the HP series, I only use and manipulate characters until they do my will, muwhahaha...er...ahem. Yes, anyway, please do not report me to Ms. Rowling, this is just for fun!

A/N: This was just a fluffy plot bunny that had to be released. It's only a short story, so I hope the characters don't act too out of character. I'd be interested to see if you think they do or not. This is also a little treat for those reading my other story, Journey of Time, because I just wasn't able to fit in snogging in the current chapter and I _know_ they're waiting patiently (impatiently?)...so here's a bit of fluff to tide you over hopefully! Hope you enjoy it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself. She was so furious her vision was tinted red. This time, he had gone too far.

            This morning, she had been late for her first class and in rush she didn't even notice when Crabbe stuck his foot in her path. She, of course, tripped, sprawling face first across the hallway, her books scattering everywhere. Looking over her shoulder she saw Crabbe and Goyle laughing hysterically. Draco Malfoy glared at her, unsmiling. Ginny hadn't had time to retort so she just smiled maliciously at him, gathered her things and hurried off.

            At the lunch table now, Ron, Harry and Hermione were complaining about their just finished potions class. Malfoy had blatantly thrown fluxweed into Harry and Ron's cauldron, messing up their project and causing a small explosion. Harry still had a streak of purple in his hair from it.

            Snape, of course, went crazy on the two of them, even though everyone saw Malfoy sabotage them. Harry and Ron lost twenty points each and three days detention. Not to mention they had to stay back next Hogsmeade trip.

            Malfoy didn't seem to notice her staring at him; no one did. Her anger grew as she watched him joke with the people at his table as if he hadn't ruined her morning and Ron and Harry's weekend.

            Ginny stood slowly. Conversation continued around her but it faded to background noise to her. She made her way to the Slytherin table unnoticed. She stopped directly next to Malfoy and stared down at him, waiting for him to notice her.

            One by one, the Slytherins around him stopped talking and glared at her, nudging each other and pointing in her direction. Pansy elbowed Malfoy who stopped laughing and frowned at her. He followed Pansy's gaze until his steely eyes rested on Ginny.

            "Lost, Weasley?" He asked, amusement in his voice. He smirked at her, arching one eyebrow.

            She smiled sweetly. "Hardly," she replied, almost as if flirting. It worked, she caught him off guard; she could see it in his eyes.

            Quickly, she leaned over and grabbed the pitcher of iced pumpkin juice. Before anyone even thought of stopping her, she dumped the entire contents over his head and in his lap. Ginny was satisfied with the shocked look on Malfoy's face.

            The Great Hall gave a collective gasp. Slytherins moved away from the two of them, trying to dodge the splashing liquid. The juice tinted Malfoy's hair orange and the ice cubes in his lap had to be freezing but he seemed too surprised to move for the moment.

            Then the giggles began. She wasn't paying much attention but Ginny was fairly sure they began near Gryffindor table and quickly filled the room. Ginny bit her bottom lip to keep from joining in, trying to refocus on her anger.

            Malfoy did look rather silly. She wasn't sure if it was the pumpkin juice, embarrassment, or anger, but his face was tinged with a hint of pink. His cold, gray eyes flicked up to her and she stared back defiantly.

            He began to stand, ice cubes clattering from his lap to the floor. He turned to face her, his hair still dripping. Malfoy opened his mouth but was cut off by McGonagall's (the enforcer!) voice.

            "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, staring at the two of them, hands planted firmly on her hips.

            Ginny and Malfoy looked at her, neither trusting his or her self to speak. Besides, it was pretty obvious what had happened. McGonagall took in Malfoy's appearance and the silver pitcher still in Ginny's hand. The professor pressed her lips in a thin line but whether to keep from smiling or because she was angry, Ginny couldn't tell.

            "Detention for a week," McGonagall finally said. Ginny saw Malfoy smirk out of the corner of her eye. "Both of you." The smirk disappeared just as quickly.

            "But professor," Malfoy protested.

            "No buts, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure Miss Weasley had a very good reason for doing what she did," McGonagall raised both eyebrows at him before turning on Ginny. "But this was not the appropriate way to handle it. You will serve detention together, meet in my office right after dinner. Starting tonight." McGonagall left before they could object.

            "Smart going, Weasley," Ginny jumped at Malfoy's voice right in her ear. "You'll pay for this," He promised before leaving the Great Hall.

            Ginny sunk back into her seat amidst pats on the back and thumbs up.

            "Brilliant, Sis," Ron smiled enthusiastically. "Couldn't have done better myself."

            Ginny was not encouraged. Now she had to spend every evening with Malfoy for a week. If she had known that was going to be her punishment she would have stayed in her seat.

* * * *

            Draco was scowling before he even arrived at McGonagall's classroom. The last thing he needed was to be stuck with Ginny Weasley for a whole week. She already wouldn't get out of his head.

            Less than a month ago he had rounded a corner and saw her profile from quite a distance. He hadn't recognized her right away; later he figured she probably avoided him for the past six years since he couldn't recall seeing her more than twice in that amount of time.

            He remembered seeing her in the hallway like it was yesterday; the image haunted his dreams at night. Glossy red hair that hung straight to her shoulders then flipped out a bit at the end. Her robes were a size too small (_Probably couldn't afford new ones,_ his mind sneered subconsciously) and hugged every curve she had. Her chest was not overly large and she had a small waist and hips but she looked very sexy nonetheless. That was the first thought in Draco's mind when he saw her; _who's that sexy girl?_ Imagine his surprise when he got closer and found it was none other than Ginny Weasley.

            After that, he figured it would be easy to forget about her. She was, after all, only a poor, Gryffindor, mudblood lover. But somehow, every night, before he fell asleep, she popped into his head. He refused to believe it was because he had thought she was sexy that one time.

            Then, that very morning, Crabbe had stuck his foot out and tripped her before Draco could stop him. He had been so livid when Crabbe did it that he didn't move right away. He hadn't realized he was staring at Ginny until she smiled at him, which was so out of character for her that he was too stunned to change his expression. After she left, Draco reamed both idiots out for ten minutes about their stupidity. Crabbe and Goyle only stared at him like he had lost his mind.

            Then the Great Hall incident. He had to admit, she surprised him again by approaching him. Automatically his smart-ass comment came out, even though he realized as he said it that he didn't feel as malicious toward her as he thought he would. Her flirtatious smile definitely caught him off guard. For a second he thought she was really going to hit on him.

            The pumpkin juice brought him back to reality, quick. How could he have been so stupid? A Weasley? He would have to thank her for setting him straight; he had been close to actually _liking_ a Gryffindor.

            He sauntered into McGonagall's classroom and headed for her office. He stopped when he saw the back of the red haired girl; she was staring at the closed office door. Since it was technically after school hours, they weren't required to wear robes. She was wearing tight, dark, blue jeans and a white button up shirt. He grudgingly admitted to himself that she was sexy; he hadn't been mistaken about that. _It must just be a physical thing_, he thought of his sudden feelings toward her.

            "Forget how to open a door, Weasley? Staring doesn't help, by the way," He saw her jump at his voice but she didn't turn. She took a step to the side of the door and Draco saw there was a note tacked to it. He took a few steps toward the door, looking at her questioningly.

            "You're supposed to read it, Malfoy," Ginny mocked his drawling tone. "You _do_ know how to read, don't you?"

            "Yes, of course. I'm not a Hufflepuff," Draco responded immediately, a bit offhand, as he began to scan the note. He hid his surprise well when she giggled. She quickly stifled it and avoided his eyes. It seemed Hufflepuff wasn't only a running joke in Slytherin.

            Draco turned back to the note. "We're what? I'm not a bloody maid, this is absurd." He protested.

            Ginny looked amused. "It's detention, Malfoy," she rolled her eyes and grabbed the bucked full of water McGonagall left for them. "You're not supposed to _like_ it."

            "Yes, but _I_ didn't do anything wrong," He muttered, knowing it was probably a lie.

            The note said they were to wash all the desks and chalkboards in every classroom for two hours. Divided up, that was approximately five classrooms a night. _This has to be under some child labor/cruelty clause_, Draco thought angrily.

            He watched Ginny struggle with the bucket of water, her hair falling in a curtain around her face. For a moment, she struck him breathless but he quickly shook himself out of the semi-trance she put him in.

            "Give me that," He took the bucket from her, lifting it easily. He set it on a chair and with his wand performed a simple warming charm. Grabbing a sponge he furiously swiped it across the desk in front of him. Might as well get it over with...before he started thinking Weasley was sexy again.

            They worked in silence for three classrooms, trying their best to ignore each other.

            "What was the pumpkin juice for?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Since he couldn't take them back he added a glare toward her for good measure.

            Ginny continued washing the desk as if she hadn't heard him. Just as he was about to get angry at being ignored she spoke.

            "Because you're an egotistical prat," she said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

            "C'mon Weasley, you can do better than that," He smirked at her turned back.

            "I prefer to work in silence," She sighed.

            Draco dropped his sponge and stared at her, crossing his arms. "Well, I refuse to work until you answer my question. You're the reason I'm here in the first place."

            His baiting worked. She whirled around, her cheeks tinged pink with anger. "Stuff it, Malfoy. You get away with everything you do, you walk around like you own this place," Her arms were making large gestures and her expression was growing more and more upset. Draco was highly amused. "You can stand to do with some punishment. A little bit of work is not going to kill you,"

            He was caught between smirking and smiling. She was cute when she was riled up. "I still don't see why I deserved a pitcher of pumpkin juice in my lap. Just because you're jealous, Weasley, doesn't mean that you have to-" His words were cut off by a lout splat as the wet sponge that had been in her hand a moment ago found it's mark. It hit Draco square in the nose, causing him to stumble back a step and shake his head. He was far from soaked, but he was no longer amused.

            "I'm far from jealous of you, Draco Malfoy," She spat angrily, but her expression was unsure. She looked as if she regretted throwing her sponge.

            Draco was trying to calm his anger but it wasn't working well. She hit him in the face with a sponge! She was full of unexpected surprises...most not very pleasant for him. He did the first thing he could think of. He launched his own sponge at her head.

            His aim wasn't as good as hers but his quick Seeker reflexes caught her off guard. His sponge hit her in the cheek, not getting her nearly wet enough for Draco's taste.

            Then Ginny did something that was the most unexpected of all. She reached down and grabbed his sponge, walked over, dunked it in the water filled bucket, and wrung it dry...over his head. His quick reflexes were not ready for that. 

            He looked down at her through his dripping hair, her face inches away from his. He was soaked, angry, and now freezing, but all he could concentrate on was her endearing giggles and mischievous smile. By Merlin, she was beautiful. 

Draco smiled at her through his anger. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop smiling. She was scared of him. Normally that would be a good thing, but Draco didn't want to see fear in her eyes, he wanted to see another emotion. Before he could complete that thought he brought her over to the bucket and grabbed the sponge from her hand. He dipped it in the bucket and preceded to return the favor she bestowed on him. She squealed and tried to get away but he tightened his grip on her wrist. When the sponge was empty he let go of her and she took a few steps back, staring at him, fire in her eyes.

He actually found himself trying not to laugh. Ginny suddenly looked affright, her hair hanging down heavy and dripping, her shirt was soaked...oh, wait! It was a white shirt, lookie that. And yes, it was true; when a white shirt got wet you can see right through it. He pressed his lips together, trying not to let on that he had quite a view at this point.

"Draco Malfoy!" She yelled, her eyes searching for something to throw at him. He saw her eyes land on the bucket between them. "You are so going to pay," She growled, lunging for it.

He reached for it at the same time, anticipating her move. In their rush to grab for it Ginny tripped, knocking into him and tumbling them both over, hitting the bucket in the process. Now they were both soaked, lying on the ground, Ginny on top of Draco.

It was impossible for him to hide his smile; he was enjoying this position very much. She pushed her self up and tried to roll off of him but he grabbed her waist with both hands, stopping her. Her startled brown eyes met his calm gray ones and she frowned. She opened her mouth to speak and Draco took advantage of it. Moving one hand from her waist to the back of her head he pushed her lips toward his, lifting his head slightly.

Ginny struggled to get away from him, but his grip on her waist and hair tightened. He was trying to be gentle but it wasn't in his nature. Her mouth had been open when their lips met so he didn't have to worry about parting them. Slowly, his tongue stroked hers, trying to calm her down and stop her from resisting.

She jerked back at first but his hand behind her head kept her close. Suddenly, this fiery red head that never failed to astonish him, surrendered into him. Then she kissed him back! Her tongue returned the gesture, pushing his own back in his mouth. Her hands stopped pushing him away and instead went behind his head to wrap into his hair. Draco couldn't stop the small groan that escaped from the back of his throat; she made a similar noise a moment later. He had been imagining this for nearly a month now he admitted to himself, scarcely believing it was happening.

Ginny pulled back first, looking down at him with slightly dazed eyes, her cheeks flushed, gasping for breath. She scrambled backward to her knees and quickly stood up, her eyes still locked on his. He grinned at her, a true grin and leaned up on his elbows. "Problem, luv?" He inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"What did you do that for?" She asked, a bit breathlessly. She was shivering, he could tell from where he was, but whether from the kiss or the cold, he didn't know. He stood too, less than an inch away from her. He watched her sway backward, like she was about to move away. He reached out and gently grabbed both of her arms to keep her close.

"Because I wanted to," He replied simply.

"But...but...you hate me," Her beautiful eyes were clouded with confusion.

Draco smirked. "Correction. I hate your brother. I haven't spoke or seen you in the six years you've been at Hogwarts." He reached up and swept a damp tendril of hair from her forehead. "So how could I hate you?"

"Pumpkin juice..." She murmured, leaning into him, her eyes transfixed on his hand that had moved from her forehead to her cheek and was now tracing her jaw line.

"I think I got you back for that," He looked her up and down, indicating her very wet clothing. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up, bringing his lips down to meet hers again.

And suddenly, detention for a week with each other didn't seem so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: And there it is! I hope you liked it...let me know honest opinions and please review! Thanks!


End file.
